Cali
by kat69d
Summary: I need to blow off some steam so I hit a club...by the end of the night I do...with the help of 2 certain guys...WARNING: it's descriptive but I've read worse here...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters but my own...it's descriptive but i've read more descriptive stories on here so don't turn me in...Enjoy!**

* * *

School was starting up in a week and I needed to blow off some steam. I rummaged through my closet looking for my clubbing clothes. I found my black mini skirt (with a pocket inside for my ID and money) and pulled it on. Now I just needed a top. I dug around for a couple of minutes before I found the perfect shirt. You could barely call it a shirt. There's only the front piece and two straps that cross in the back, leaving my skin bare. The straps have a bit of elastic to them so it pulls the front tight so I don't need to worry about any wardrobe malfunctions. Even if I did have one, I love my chest. For someone with my height (5'5) and lean frame, my C cup breasts look big but they fit perfectly into a guy's hands. I pulled my light brown hair up into a messy ponytail. I applied my black eyeliner and Kinky lip gloss. I opted for lace up flats.

I ran downstairs, yelling to my mum that I was going out. I knew she wouldn't care. When she gets home from work, she locks herself in my dad's study and drinks. She hasn't gotten over his death but she knew that Aurors faced many dangers on the job. He had been protecting a Muggle family from a Death Eater attack when he was hit by Avada Kedavra. It'll be six months tomorrow. This was partly why I needed to get out.

I took a cab into London to my favorite club. I walked past the line of people waiting, straight to the bouncer.

"Hey, Joe. How's it tonight?"

"Great, Cali. Got your card?"

I reached down into the waistband of my mini skirt and found my VIP club card. To get one, you had to pay a yearly fee and show your ID. Luckily for me, my ID was a very good fake. I'm only 16 but everyone at the club thinks I'm 3 years older. Joe checked my card and handed it back. I slipped it into the pocket and gave him a smile as he let me in. I headed straight to the bar to get a drink. I stuck out my tongue at the bartender and he started to make my favorite drink.

"It's been awhile, Cali. How have you been?" he asked, finishing the drink.

"It's only been a few days. If you hadn't called in sick, you would have seen me. Any takers?"

I loved hitting the club when Matt was working. Because he was a bartender, he saw everyone and knew what everyone was drinking. Because he was gay, I trusted his taste in men and he would point out the guys who he thought I'd be perfect for. We've had many conversations about what kind of guys I like and then how far I'd gotten with them.

"Brunette in the corner. Seems muscular but can't really dance. He's cute though. An easy 2. That tall guy over by the speaker is a hottie but isn't drinking. I've seen him turn down some of the hottest girls here so he might be pulling to my side. If he isn't, a tough 1."

"That's it? No one else, who seems to be screaming an easy 3 or 4?'" I asked.

The number system that Matt and I have revolves around how easy it would be to get the guy into a snog or shag session. An easy number would mean he's looking for something and a tough number would need some pushing. The actual number distinguishes between snog or shag and how far it could go. One is kissing, 2 is groping over clothes, 3 is groping under clothes or oral, and 4 is sex.

"Well, that blond that just walked in might be. I'd have to talk to him first. He looks like a god from here."

I sipped my drink and took a look at the blond. I nodded my head and smirked. This was going to be perfect. I turned back to Matt and winked. I moved down the bar and turned around, leaning against the bar to look at the dance floor. I checked out the easy 2 guy. Matt was right, he couldn't really dance but his ass was perfect. I finished my drink and made my way over to him. I moved in close to him and started to dance to the music. I swung my hips slowly, running my hands over my body. I turned my body away from him, giving him the opportunity to check out my ass. I rolled my hips again and soon I felt hands on them.

"I think you're supposed to do it this way," he said, pushing his hips against mine and moving my hips with his hands.

"There's another move that can only be done with a partner," I replied, pushing my ass into his crotch.

He let out a breath against my ear as I did it again. I took his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. Even though the music was faster, we danced close and very slow. I could feel his 'interest' building as I rolled my hips against him again. I turned around and seductively slid down his leg, until I was in a squat. I shimmied upwards and looked up at him. His green eyes were the brightest I've ever seen and his black hair looked as if it could never be tamed. I smiled at him and slipped my arms around his neck.

"You dance well," he said.

"If you came here as often as I do, you would be too."

His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me in closer. My fingers teasingly ran over his chest and the muscles that I knew were under there. One side of his shirt was riding up, showing off just a peek of skin. I lightly ran a finger over the patch of skin and down until I hit the waistband of his jeans. My finger ran across the edge from one hip to the middle. I could feel the soft hairs of what I called the treasure trail, which ran from a guy's belly button to his crotch.

"I need a drink. Would you like one?" he asked, pulling away when my finger went further.

"Sure. Tell Matt that it's for Cali. He knows what I want."

"So Cali is your name. I'm Harry."

I smiled because I already knew who he was. No one alive, except Harry Potter, has those bright green eyes or that lightening bolt scar on his forehead. I watched as The Boy Who Lived made his way through the crowd to the bar. I turned away and kept dancing. It wasn't long before I was pulled back into someone's chest and his hips pressing into mine. I could already tell that it wasn't Harry because this guy was harder, more muscular but still lean.

"What is a beauty like yourself dancing alone?"

"I'm not alone now."

I knew Harry was going to be awhile at the bar because the club had filled up a bit more. I danced close to the guy before he turned me around. The lights overhead shone on his pale hair and his gray eyes stared into my hazel ones. I shook my head, not believing the luck I was having tonight.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before. First time here at the club?" I asked, biting my lip.

He smirked. I'm beginning to think that he can't do anything other than smirk. He leaned down and his breath was warm on my neck.

"First time but surely not the last if you're here."

"I'm here every couple of nights but I don't usually attract the amount of attention I've been getting tonight."

"It's probably that outfit," he whispered.

"Maybe I'll just have to come here naked and see what kind of response I get then. If you're here, I'd give you the first dance."

"How about something more than a dance?" he suggested.

"That can definitely be arranged," I answered, pushing my hips into his crotch.

I smirked at him this time when I got the response I was looking for. I had made two of the hottest guys at school hard, simply by dancing.

"The guy I was with before is coming back. I don't think you want to stay."

"I'm not giving you up. Nothing this guy has can be better than what I have," he said, pushing himself into me again.

"Oi, get off her. I was dancing with her," Harry said.

He hadn't seen who it was yet and I was waiting for it to happen. I left the embrace I was in and took a step back. He raised himself to his full height and turned. Harry's grasp on the two glasses became tighter as his knuckles turned white.

"Potter."

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? You do realize what kind of club this is, right? It's not your kind of club."

"Do shut up, Potter. Your claim on her left as soon as you stepped away from her," Draco Malfoy retorted, putting a hand into one of his pockets.

"There's plenty of me to go around. There's no need to whip out your wands in a public place unless it's the other wand you're going to pull out," I said, stepping in between them.

Both Harry and Draco looked at me with shock. In all the places in London, they pick the same club and hit on the same witch. Harry handed me my drink and motioned with his head to the table near by. I looked at Draco before following Harry. I gave my hips a wiggle and Draco brought up the rear.

"You're a witch," Harry said.

"How else would I know about wands? In actuality, we've been attending the same school for 5 years and neither of you have ever looked at me before."

"It's the outfit, I tell you. Robes do nothing for you but hide that great body of yours," Draco said.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right, Cali. None of the girls at school could begin to compare."

"It's because most of the girls wouldn't be caught dead wearing what little clothes I have on. Not even some of the Slytherins. I know what I have and like to dress to accentuate it. Now, I know both of you are hard and I'd be willing to do whatever I can to make you cum."

Harry nearly spit out the mouthful of drink he had because of my bluntness. I looked at Draco and he smirked. I raised my eyebrows and slowly wet my lips with my tongue. I turned back to Harry and stroke his hand with a finger, sending shivers up his arm.

"I'm leaving it up to you to decide."

"Malfoys always go first."

"Sod off, Malfoy. She was with me first."

The two of them bickered and didn't notice as I hid my hands under the table. My right hand found Harry's knee and my left had Draco's. I ran my hands down their thighs until both hands cupped duplicate bulges.

"If you can't decide who's first, then you both are."

"What?" Harry asked, trying not to get distracted by the way my hand was rubbing.

"You'll know soon enough."

I finished off my drink and got up from the table. I started to make my way to the door. I felt both of them behind me. As I neared the bar, I saw Matt watching me. I gave him a wave and smiled. His eyes darted back and forth between me and the two guys following me. I nodded and walked to the door.

"Leaving so soon, Cali?" Joe asked.

"I found what I was looking for. Say hi to Mandy for me and I'll see you in a couple of days."

I linked my arms with Harry and Draco and led them to the curb where a cab had been letting off a rider. I waited as the couple paid the driver and when they were gone, I pushed Harry in first. I slid into the middle and Draco got in beside me. The driver asked for the address and I told him where to go. I rested my hands on a knee of each guy and gave them a light squeeze.

A few minutes later, the cab pulled up outside of my house. Before I could reach into my pocket, Draco had his billfold out and was handing the driver money. Harry got out and offered a hand to help me out. I pulled both of them into the house and up the stairs to my room.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Dad's dead and Mum's passed out drunk. This isn't the first time I've brought a guy home. It is the first time for bringing 2 guys home though."

Harry and Draco were looking around my room as I shut the door. I turned on my stereo and bent down to undo my shoes. Harry was looking at a picture of my parents while Draco was sitting on my bed, watching me.

"So one of you will fuck me while I blow the other. Then if you're both ready for round 2, you'll switch. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

Harry turned beet red while Draco started to undo his shirt. I walked over to him and helped him. I knelt and started on his pants. I tugged them off and threw them to the floor. I kissed and licked his thighs before pulling his lips down to mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I ran my fingers down his chest.

I got up off my knees and walked over to Harry. I delicately kissed him and ran kisses down his neck as I reached for the bottom of his shirt. I had to break the kiss to pull the shirt off. He watched as I reached down and cupped him before pulling his jeans off.

"Too poor to afford underwear, Potter?" Draco said.

"Draco, if you can't be nice, you'll only be able to watch. And I can do wonderful things with my tongue."

I stepped away from Harry until I was in the middle of the room. I looked at the blond and then the brunette. I cocked my hip and put my hands on them. Draco was the first to respond. He stood up and made his way over to me. He reached behind me and found the zipper to the mini skirt. He kissed me as he undid the zipper and helped it down off my hips. I stepped out of it and looked towards Harry. My eyes flickered to his hardness and when I looked back at him, I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry made his way over to Draco and I, sandwiching me in the middle. He pulled one strap down my arm and pulled my arm through. He repeated it with the other side and then pulled the entire top off. He flung it across the room and feathered my neck with kisses.

I tapped Draco's hip and he got out of his silk boxers. I wrapped an arm behind me, pulling Harry in closer. With my other hand, I pushed Draco back towards the bed. Draco hit the edge and fell back.

"Against the headboard now."

Draco submitted to my order and backed himself up so he was leaning against the wood headboard. I climbed onto the bed, still pulling Harry with me. I spread Draco's legs and got further into them.

"So you know, I like it hard and fast. Don't think I'll break if you pound into me, Harry."

I spread my knees a bit further and reached down to grasp Draco. Harry's hands reached out for my hips, one hand reaching around to the front. One of his fingers found the bundle of nerves and I moaned. He rubbed it again and I grasped Draco tighter.

"Do it again, Potter."

Harry did it and I bucked my hips into his. I leaned in and ran my tongue over the outer most tip of Draco's body. I circled it again before taking him into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks and pushed my tongue against the underside of him.

"Hmmm," Draco breathed.

Harry's tip was pressing into my entrance but he had yet to breach me. He circled my hole a few times before he thrusted in hard and deep. I moaned around Draco, his hands flying to my head. He held on, grabbing my head and hair in his grip. I moaned again as Harry pulled out and thrusted in again.

"So bloody tight," Harry moaned.

I worked Draco with my tongue, slowing when I knew he was near climax. I didn't want him to cum and then have to wait for Harry to finish. I was going to time it right so that both boys cum at the same time. I squeezed my muscles around Harry as I flicked Draco's tip again.

"Oh, Merlin," both of them said.

I drank Draco down as Harry filled me. I kept squeezing Harry's cock as I pumped Draco. When they were finished, I pulled off of the blond and Harry pulled out of me.

"That was brilliant," I said.

There was an awkward silence as we situated ourselves on the bed. I leaned over and kissed each of them deeply. I leaned back soaking in the feeling of completeness. I wasn't expecting to feel someone's tongue on my breast. I was expecting it to be Draco but it was Harry's warm mouth. It didn't take long though for the Slytherin to follow the Gryffindor's lead.

I tipped my head back when a hand worked its way down to the apex between my legs. My clit was teased over and over again until I finally called out in ecstasy. I was still coming down off my high when a finger entered me. A second was added but it wasn't from the same hand.

"Hmmm, Harry. Draco."

My body shuddered as I had my second climax. I grasped their cocks and pumped them until they were both hard again.

"I believe you get to fuck me now, Draco."

Harry moved into the center of the bed and Draco took his spot behind me. I hadn't even had a chance to take Harry into my mouth yet when Draco thrusted into me.

"Oh, Merlin," I whispered.

Rather than licking Harry's tip, I ran my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. It's the most sensitive area and Harry shivered. As I took him into my mouth, I looked up at him. He stared at me while I sucked him. Draco pumped in and out of me as I worked my tongue over Harry's cock. I started off massaging his balls lightly and only rubbed them harder when he told me to.

No matter what I did and how I tried to keep him from coming, Draco grabbed my hips tighter and cried out as he came. I wanked Harry as I sucked the tip. He held onto my head tight as he shot his cum down my throat.

"Both of you were great. Now I have something to think about while in class."

"Me too. The memory of you around my cock is a lot better than whatever Snape could teach us."

I got off the bed and grabbed my robe off the back of my door. Harry started to get dressed while Draco continued to lounge in my bed.

"Get up, Malfoy. I'm not leaving Cali alone with you," Harry said, pulling on his shirt.

"Think I'd curse the best lay I've had? I just wanted to see if Cali's willing to continue this while in school."

"That can be arranged. Just find your way to the Hufflepuff dormitories. That's where I'll be."

"You're in Hufflepuff?!" Draco cried out.

"Clearly you've never fucked another Hufflepuff or you'd find out that we're the kinkiest House at Hogwarts. Do you guys want anything to eat? I tend to be starved after being fucked."

With that, I left my room smiling. I blew off enough steam tonight and it seems that I'll have plenty of opportunity to blow more off over the next year.


	2. Note

Part 2 of the story is now posted and I'm currently working on Part 3…

Part 2 of the story is now posted and I'm currently working on Part 3…


End file.
